


[Podfic] Bastille

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Aziraphale has spent the last two hundred and twenty some-odd years wishing that the scene in the dungeon of the Bastille had gone a different way. Crowley agrees to help him live his fantasy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Bastille

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bastille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216907) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-2-Bastille-elk1j3)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-2-bastille)


End file.
